


Skyrim: Lost Save

by AnzuNakadai



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Being Able to Load and Reload, Being Lost, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Creating Saves, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Save Data
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzuNakadai/pseuds/AnzuNakadai
Summary: Kasula Olarora a 26 year old female that's been living in Valenwood throughout her entire life. She is seeking to do something better with her life. She loves her family dearly but wishes to explore and look elsewhere to live her life. That's when she seeks out to Skyrim. Instead of trying to legally pass Skyrim normally. She chose to sneak in. This plan didn’t go well with her and she is captured by the Imperial Guards. She tried telling them that she isn’t a thief of any kind but they don’t care. That’s when she is with the other prisoners. All of her goods are taken and all that she has left on her are the rags she is given. She is sent to the chopping block when a dragon attacks Helgen. Later on her journey within Skyrim, she finds out that she has some kind of power. She has the power to save and load.  She tired the save feature and it did nothing. Along the way she gets killed by a bear. That's when she “wakes up” but she is back on that path that she saved. This is some strange power that she has.





	Skyrim: Lost Save

Kasula is sitting in the back of a horse carriage. Her belongings have been taken away and all that she has left of her family is her mother earrings that the guards didn’t bother taking. She looked down at her hands bound together. The sounds of the wagon moving is all she has been hearing for the past thirty minutes. Everyone has been silent for a while now. The cold was nipping at Kasula’s skin but she didn’t seem to mind anymore. She doesn’t even know the other prisoners on the wagon with her. All she knows is that they are being taken somewhere and that’s it. Kasula decided to take a nap to waste time. 

Kasula started to open her eyes when she felt a gush of cold wind. A guy looked at Kasula’s way. "Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Kasula was surprised that this man was talking to her. "Um yeah, I-" Before she got the chance to finish her statement the thief started to mouth off. 

"Dam Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy, they hadn't been looking for you. I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He then turns to you. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't even be here. It's the Stormcloaks that the Empire wants."

Kasula looked at him. "I-I suppose so."

The man that spoke to Kasula first spoke again. "We are all brothers and sisters in binds now."

The guard in the front got irritated and spoke up. "Shut up back there!" 

Kasula jumped a little. 

The thief spoke up. "What's wrong with him?" 

The man from earlier seemed pissed off and spoke up again. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King."

Kasula didn't know who this man was, but if he is the true High King then why is he in bounds? 

The thief seems surprised by this new information and looks at the man that is supposedly Ulfric Stormcloak. "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion but if they captured you... Oh, gods! Where are they taking us?" He seems scared now. 

The man from earlier didn't seem to be scared at all. "I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits." 

The brave thief from earlier, now in denial starts to freak out. "No, this can't be happening.. this can't be happening." 

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" 

"Why do you care!" 

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home. "

"Rorikstead. I'm- I'm from Rorikstead." 

The guard that was controlling to catch finally spoke up after a while. "General Tullius Sir, the headsman is waiting." 

What seems to be the general spoke. "Good, let's get this over with." 

The thief starts again to freak out. " Sure, Aetherius, Maura, DiBella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines please help me.." 

As the thief is pleading to these gods. Kasula sees that they enter into a village. Everything is quiet. All around her she see Nord's from the safety of their homes, watching them on the carriage. 

"Look at him, General Tullius the military government, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they have something to do with this." 

Kasula is fully aware of the Thalmor. Not many people took a liking to them. Everyone had each of their reasons. 

The man spoke again. "This is Helgen. I used to know a sweet little girl from here, I wonder if Villa is still making that mead with juniper berries. Funny, when I was a boy imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." 

Kasula sat there feeling bad for the man in front of her. That's when she heard a child asking who they were and where they were going. She turned around and looked at the Nord child with their family. The father told the child to go back inside but the child simply didn't understand the situation. 

The thief asked why they were stopping. 

"What do you think? End of the line." 

The carriage came to a stop and everyone started to look around. 

"Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." 

Everyone on the carriage started to walk off and the thief already scared try to persuade the guards. " Wait! We're not rebels!" 

"Face your death with courage, thief." 

"You've got to tell them, we didn't work with you, this is the mistake!" 

A lady that seems to be a general spoke up. "Step towards the block when we say your name!" 

Kasula looked up at the sky. Her parents were right. Exploring would be dangerous, and now her family will probably never hear from her again. 

"Empire loves their damn lists."

Kasula looks at the man next to her. This man doesn't seem to be afraid of death or anyone. She wished that she had that kind of mindset. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric walked up to where the line started at the chopping block. 

"It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." 

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof walked in silence.   
So that's his name. Too bad Kasula won't get to know him. 

"Noquiero of Rorikstead." 

He walked up. "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He pleas. 

Kasula saw him running from where they came in on the carriage. The woman told him to halt but that didn't slow him down. She calls for the archers, and they open fire on the running thief. Killing him on the spot. The man that was giving out names didn't seem to have Kasula's name. He looked at the papers flipping them back and forth, not finding her name. 

"You there, step forward." 

Kasula took slow steps and stood in front of them. 

"Who are you? You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, kinsmen. Captain what should we do? She is not on the list." 

"M-my name-" Kasula never got the chance to finish her sentence yet again. 

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." 

The man reading that names say sorry to her. Kasula gives him a sad reassuring smile and follows the lady. 

Standing there is General Tullius talking to Ulfric Stormcloak. "Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Helgen call your hero, but a hero doesn't use the power like the voice to murder his King and steal his throne." He sighs and continues again. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." After General Tullius finished his statement, A roar could be heard off in the distance of the mountains. 

"What was that?" An Imperial guard asked. 

General Tullius looked around for a second then back at Ulfric Stormcloak. "It's nothing, carry on." 

The woman did a quick salute "Yes General Tullius, give them their last rites." 

A woman in robes begins to preach. "Yes, as we commend your souls to Aetherius blessings of the Eight Divines, for you are salt and Earth of Nirn, our beloved- She was cut off by a Stormcloak soldier. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF TALOS SHUT UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH!' 

The woman in robes looks at him. "As you wish." She walked off

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" He is already standing over the block. 

Kasula just couldn't wrap her head around why this man wanted to die so soon. The female guard puts her foot upon his back and pushed him harshly onto the block. The soldier lay there waiting for his fate. 

"My ancestors are smiling upon me I'm, can you say the same?" 

The headsman threw down his ax and silenced the man forever. Kasula looked away quickly and began to throw up. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. She wished she never left home. She wished she was at home working on the wines. She wished- 

The Stormcloak soldiers around her started to shout at the Imperials. 

Ralof spoke. "As fearless in death as he was in life.." 

Kasula looked at him with teary eyes.

"Next! The elf in the rags! 

Kasula quickly looked at the woman. The roar from off in the distance in the mountains can be heard again. Everyone freezes on what they were doing and they look around towards the mountains. 

"Did you hear that?" One of the Imperial guards ask. 

The woman ignores him. "I said.. next prisoner." 

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

Kasula is shaking again, she begins sobbing loudly. "I did nothing wrong!" She screams loudly and tried to back off. Two guards rush forward and slammed her head into the block. She lays there, her eyes blurred from her crying. She is looking at a man in a black hood who she doesn't know. 

Before the man can end her life a roar is heard again. A dragon could be seen coming out from the mountains.

"What in Oblivion is that!?"

The black dragon lands on the tower. He sits there for a few moments and shouts. The clouds in the sky start circling, and meteors start to fall from within those black clouds. Everyone around Kasula starts to freak out and run off. People hid in their homes and soldiers readied their bows. 

They all forgot about Kasula. Kasula ends up blacking out for a few moments before she is helped to her feet by Ralof. Kasula didn't know who was helping her up until she heard the voice. 

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" It was Ralof yelling at her. Kasula regained her vision and quickly ran with Bailiff. what used to be a small village and Helgen was now a destructive war zone. Families and soldiers were dying from left to right. Burnt bodies and homes fill the air. Ralof leads Kasula into a tower where they are safe for now. 

"T-thank you.. I thought I was going to be a goner back there." 

Ralof caught his breath. "I wasn't going to leave you there for dead. Besides, you didn't deserve to be at the block this morning.

Ulfric Stormcloak, Ralof, and another Stormcloak soldier were inside the tower. 

"The legend it can't be real.." Ralof stood there and look towards Ulfric Stormcloak. 

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric looked back at Ralof. 

Kasula stood there. She wished that she was back home. Her parents knew better for her. But Kasula thought that the world wasn't that cruel, but boy was she wrong. 

"We need to get out of here now!" Ulfric yelled at Ralof. 

Ralof looked up at the tower stairs. "up through the tower, let's go!" 

Kasula is the first one to run up the stone stairs. Before she could get to the flat landing the dragon knocked a giant hole through the brick wall and blew fire. Kasula fella back to the side of the wall. Her heart was pounding fast and hard against her weak chest. The dragon flew off to continue its reign of destruction. 

Kasula peeked at from the side and looked out into the burning village. Rolaf came up the steps and stood next to her. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" 

"W-wait! What about you? I don't even know how to fight a dragon! What if I die! What if-" 

"You can do this. I believe in you, wood elf. I will stay here with Ulfric Stormcloak and help his soldiers escape this burning village. We will meet up again. I promise." 

Kasula looked back at Ralof one last time before jumping out the hole. She screamed as she rolled onto the burning wooden floor of a house. She found herself on the top floor of the house. She jumped down through a hole onto the bottom level. She ran out through another hole on the siding of the house where she found the man reading off the name of prisoners trying to protect people from the dragon. 

The dragon lands not far from a little boy. The man calls for him and the boy comes running towards him. 

"That a boy. You're doing great." The boy runs off to a siding of a house hunkered down. The man notices you alive and yells out to you.   
"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" 

As he is saying this the dragon breathes out fire again, in hopes of killing them. The dragon flies off to continue its distraction. 

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." 

The older man looked at the young Imperial soldier. "God's guide you, Hadvar." 

Hadvar looked at you. "Prisoner follow me if you want to live." Kasula took off and followed Hadvar through the ruined village. 

They ran to the back of a house and a stone wall. Hadvar saw the dragon coming and yelled back at Kasula. "Stay close to the wall!" As soon as he said that, the dragon perched on the wall just above the two of them, and breathes out fire again destroying more of the buildings. Kasula stands close to him. Hadvar looks at her and allows her to stay close to him. 

The dragon flies off again. "Quickly, follow me!" Kasula kept up with Hadvar for fear of her life. They entered into a main part of the burning village where Kasula saw Imperial soldiers with bows trying to slay the dragon. The dragon swoops down and breathes fire upon a group of Imperials, burning them to death Hadvar and Kasula run around an entrance in the village 

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" By golly, did she stay close to him. Ralof came into view. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Kasula didn't know what to do, but she still stuck to Hadvar's side. Everyone just stops. 

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof stood there with a battle ax in hand. Kasula didn't know what to do at this point. If she has to stay with Hadvar or go with Ralof?

"Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovangarde." 

The dragon flies by closer and ringing its fire onto the village. Kasula saw Ralof runoff. "You prisoner! Into the keep!" Kasula ran into the keep first and Hadvar came running in behind. 

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" 

Kasula sat on a bed and curls up. "I don't know! All I know is that I'm about to die today and that's it! And you're worried about a damn dragon!?" 

Hadvar sighs and looks at her. " We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." 

Kasula sat up and walked over to Hadvar. He pulls out his dagger and gently cuts the bindings from her. He rubs her wrists and looks off to a chest. "There you go. take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for the..for these burns." Kasula walked over to the chest and pulls the lead open. There is a set of Imperial armor and a key to the keep. Kasula removes the sense to rags and places on the heavy duty armor. The armor is fit for a man, but it shall do. 

"Let's get going, that thing is still out there." He pulls on a chain and the barred door opens.   
Hadvar and Kasula fought their way through the tunnel system. It was mainly Hadvar doing the fighting. Kasula only did blocks. She did stab people a few times but that was about it. 

They made it out of Helgen alive. "Thank you for fighting with me, even if you didn't help much. Before we split up, might I ask for your name, so that I don't have to keep calling you prisoner."

Kasula gave a small smile. "My name is Kasula... Kasula Olarora. And I'm not really too keen on this splitting up part, since this is my first time in Skyrim, and I have nowhere to go." 

"Alright, then you shall follow me if you wish." 

Kasula walks along side of Hadvar. "Listen, as far as I'm concerned you've earned your pardon." 

Kasula looks at Hadvar. "So you're saying that I'm free?" Hadvar nods. "Yes, you are free to do whatever in Skyrim now. Just don't become a prisoner again. I don't want to see you in any holding cells anytime soon." 

Up ahead the path splits off. "If you continue going this way, then this path takes you to Riverwood. You'll be safe there. Someone will be kind enough to let you stay there. I wish you the best of luck... Kasula." He smiles then runs off. 

Kasula continues onto the path. She reached around to the side of her body to fix the armor that she's wearing but for everything to freeze and bring up a menu. Kasula stops for a second to see what this magic was about. As far as she knows she doesn't know any magic or have magic. Kasula saw a quest menu saying that she needs to meet an "Alvor" in Riverwood. She turned the page and saw a SAVE and LOAD she didn't know what these spells meant. She placed her hand on SAVE. The page said saving and nothing happened. She found it weird and moved her hand away from her body. Everything came back to life. The "mysterious book" was gone. Kasula tried to not think much of it and continues her way to Riverwood. 

While walking Kasula heard a bear to her right. The bear was hiding and waiting for certain prey. Kasula wasn't ready on time and the bear pounced on to her, slamming her onto the stone road. She scared loudly, using her shield to protect her. Her sword was to the far left. 

She knocked the shield at the of the bear's head. She turned her back for five seconds only for the bear to pounce on her once again. The bear used its claws to tear at her side. The razor-sharp claws cut her armor and skin open like butter. 

Kasula screams in agony as the bear malls into her skin. Everything around her starts going black. 

Kasula found herself "waking up" but she was back at the spot where she had the mysterious book. 

Wait. Did she just start over from where she saved? This has to be a new kind of magic. Is she even alive or dead? She doesn't even know what just happened. She remembers the bear then darkness. 

Kasula hopes she can find someone who knows about this magic. Her next journey will be going to the College of Winterhold. She has heard that the Archmage knows deal magic and could possibly help her. Maybe he has the power to do this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hopeing to continue this story with many great adventures for Kasula! I might get some information wrong since Skyrim has so much information within itself. Please correct if anything is wrong and I can fix it. WHen I was coming up with th story I thought about how Undertale had the Save and Load feature. I wanted to implement that load and save feture with out main character here. She just thinks its magic, but she doesn't knwo that. I hope you guys enjoy this series.


End file.
